イージーデンス (EAZY DANCE)
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku * Hatsune Miku Append Soft (chorus) |producers = Mitchie M (music, mix, video) * ЯIRE (lyrics) |links = }} Background "Eazy Dance" is Mitchie M's third original VOCALOID work, and one of his most notable songs. This song is featured in Mitchie M's albums REALISTIC VIRTUAL SINGING and グレイテスト・アイドル (Greatest Idol). It is also found in the compilation albums V♥25 -Brave Heart- and IA/02 -COLOR-. This song entered the Hall of Fame on January 3, 2012 (at 22:30). It entered the Hall of Legend on June 5, 2014 (at 04:47). Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics = |-|Official English (公式英訳) = The popular dance hits oh yeah I'm gonna dance more oh oh oh Shooby doo be doo bop bop bop Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! The days are all fake I will find the piece of the puzzle I lost My mind was unclear I was looking for the Special day in my memories A mink or fashionable nails I don't need it, if you would call me I'm so happy if we can escape Only two of us View of the scenery (Driving just straight ahead) It's going to change (Wanna go far away) Little by little (A ha) Tonight will... (Oh yeah) A special time (Hey hey come on!) We are dancing to the rhythm like a wind Keep on eazy dance! on the floor I wanna feel the same world melt to the moving lights The rhythm is grooving we're accelerating Keep on eazy dance! Catch the moment The dream will be over tomorrow In an orange glass, the moon is melting in Lead me from you In a faddish manner, wanna make monopoly Will you give me a test? It's like hide and seek, the key to the mystery You captured my heart all for you, but I move your hand away from my shoulder Only I keep this moment The sky's going bright（Over the sunshine In one second (Wanna have special time) a little bit more (A ha) Just feel da groove　(Oh yeah) keep closing your eyes (Hey hey come on!) We are dancing to the rhythm like a wind Keep on eazy dance! on the floor I wanna feel the same world melt to the moving lights The rhythm is grooving we're accelerating Keep on eazy dance! Catch the moment The dream will be over tomorrow Wanna be a free bird, don't loose the way I'm going to you through the night Wanna be a free bird for future Open your wings and through the night We are dancing to the rhythm like a wind Keep on eazy dance! on the floor I wanna feel the same world melt to the moving lights The rhythm is grooving we're accelerating Keep on eazy dance! Catch the moment The dream will be over tomorrow The popular dance hits oh yeah I'm gonna dance more oh oh oh Shooby doo be doo bop bop bop Yeah Now shake your thing and party up! Derivatives |other = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Cute Medley: Idol Sounds' medley) External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Video game songs